dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Countries featured in Day R.
The USSR The Soviet Union is the country where the game starts and also where it mostly takes place. Largest cities include Leningrad,Moscow,Kransnoyarsk,Novosibirsk,Yakutsk and Vladivostok. Almost all SSRs (Soviet Socialist Republics) appear to be in the game and are on the world map. The first city you will visit in the game is Nikel (Zapolarny for premium), close to the Finish border. Romania A small portion of Romania is in the game with one city which is Iasi. It's near border of the Moldavian SSR. Poland One of the few countries which is fully in the game. It has a lot of cities including the largest and it's capital Warsaw which can possibly generate two military bases and is a huge urban sprawl with a lot of resources. Cities such as Krakow,Gdansk are also in the game. East Germany East Germany and it's entirety is in the game. Previously it wasn't confirmed it actually existed but as the end of the world started in 1984 while East Germany was still it's own country. Cities such as Cottbus,Leipzig,Rostock,Halle are present and Berlin which is not divided but is one of the largest cities on the map. However like most of western Europe it has a lot radioactive cities and also is the home to the super bandit camp of Magdeburg West Germany Is one of the few western non Warsaw Pact countries. It's largest city is Hamburg. It's capital Bonn isn't in the game along with the southern part of the country. Like East Germany there is a lot of cities to search and scavenge. Some of them may have chance to randomly generate a Military base. The Netherlands. The entirety or most of the country is in the game. It's largest city and capital is Amsterdam which also is the westernmost city in the game. Other cities are Arnhem and The Hague. Denmark One of the four scandidavian countries in the game. The Peninsula has many towns. It's capital Copenhagen can't be acessed via a bridge. Only by water. Sweden A country where most of the towns are far from another possibly for the reasons to prevent new players to get to western europe without dying to an attack or lack of resources. But in the area around it's capital Stockholm. There are more cities such as Malmo or Uppsala. It's next to impossible to traverse the country from the east. Norway It borders Sweden,Finland and the USSR. It's border is close to the starting point in Nikel however there are no towns and the closest one is Tromso but before the player can reach it they will most likely die of hunger and thirst or to wounds from a attack as there is no way how to treat them. It's capital Oslo can be seen when accesing Sweden by water from Kobenhaven but limited information is available. Also the Svalbard islands which can be seen on the map don't have any towns according to some users on the unofficial reddit. Finland Another country which Borders the USSR and is quite close to Nikel. But most of the area beyond the border is a wilderness with only roads. It's closest town is Rovaniemi but the player will most likely perish before reaching it. It also depends on luck if it generates good buildings. It is easier to travel to Finland from Leningrad as the player will most likely be geared enough to make it to Helsinki or Turku . The area around these cities is more populated than the border area which means more towns and more supplies to survive. Turkey In the tiny portion of the country that appears in game, there is only one unnamed town. Iran The northern portion of Iran is in the game and has some cities and towns including Tabriz. The Iranian capital Tehran is not currently in the game, neither was any other cities or towns from the Caspian Sea down. For now, the developers seemed to not have added to towns south of the Caspian Sea. If that changes, please edit this. Mongolia Most of the country is in the game along with it's capital Ulanbator. PRC The northern part of the People's Republic of China is in the game and also has a super bandit camp. However it's capital Beijing isn't in the game. And there is only one main road running through the country. DPR Korea A small portion is in the game. A border area beyond the Tumen river is in the game with one town. It's not far from Vladivostok. USA A portion of Alaska appears in the game. There are two unnamed towns with bandits. It is also hard to travel there as a raft or vehicle capable travelling on water is need or ultimately the MI-24.It is the easternmost part of the map. It isn't really worth it to go all the way north just to get to Alaska, as the two towns have little loot. Japan A small part of Japan appears in the game-the island Hokkaido. A super bandit base is located there. Also, the northern half of Japan's mainland is also accessible, but not Japan's capitol of Tokyo. Category:Locations